This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a customer to remotely provision their telecommunication network. Specifically, the invention provides the customer with direct access, control and real-time support of the provisioning of internal routing numbers and outpulsed digits for non-geographic calls routed to the customer""s communication equipment.
Currently, customer PBX technical detail data is collected by the sales and ordering process conducted by the telecommunication service provider. This information is routinely passed through a variety of processes and/or systems in the service provider""s telecommunications network and provisioning systems, resulting in increased time delays, potentially allowing for defective provisioning data and adding to the cost overhead of the service provider. Under the current scheme, the service provider assigns non-geographic calling numbers, then assigns internal routing numbers and outpulsed digits at the terminating switch.
A need exists for a process where the service provider allows the customer controlled access to the databases located in the Network Control Point (NCP). By allowing the customer access to the databases supporting non-geographic calling, the service provider can offer the customer lower cost services, faster provisioning times and greater control over the incoming non-geographic calls to the customer""s telecommunication equipment.
This invention allows the customer access to the databases located on the network control point (NCP) of a service provider so that the customer can allocate, change and provision internal routing numbers and outpulsed digits for non-geographic calling that are routed to the customer""s telecommunication equipment. The service provider continues to make the physical connections between a communication network node, typically a terminating switch and the customer""s telecommunication equipment. Typically, the customer""s telecommunication equipment is a PBX system. The customer would access the service provider""s provisioning databases for non-geographic calling on a network control point (NCP) and would search for specific trunk names assigned to the customer. The customer could then direct the network changes necessary to complete their calls on the service provider""s network. Once the routing numbers and the outpulsed digits are assigned by the customer, the new trunk group names and associated internal routing numbers are broadcast to the communication network to update the call routing systems on the network. All of the switches connected to the communication network automatically build appropriate translations to point non-geographic calling traffic to a node on the communication network that functions as the customer""s terminating switch.
As operating conditions change for the customer, the customer will have the ability to update the provisioning information on a real-time basis, if necessary. This process reduces the chance for defects in the provisioning data and order transcription and reduces costs due to the decrease in cycle time for service provider provisioning of non-geographic calling such as non-geographic calling such as toll-free calling. This invention significantly changes the current direction for telecommunication service provisioning from a service provider focused provisioning to a customer focus/control of provisioning their own service.